Need Your Love, Brother! (Oneshoot KyuuNaruKyuu of MLU)
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Salah? Yah! Naruto tahu perasaannya itu salah. Tidak seharusnya ia mencintai Kyuubi, kakak kandungnya sendiri. Ia sudah terlanjur terobsesi dan rela mati hanya untuk mendapatkan orang yang dia cintai. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat Dua Uchiha yang terobsesi pada mereka mulai melakukan segala cara?/Sepenggal chapter incest KyuuNaruKyuu dari ff MY LOVELY UKE! Warning Yaoi INCEST


Need Your LOVE, Brother!

.

Aku mencintainya… sungguh, aku sangat-sangat mencintainya. Menyukai semua hal yang dia miliki, ingin melindungi dia yang selalu kusayangi. Dia… yah… hanya dia yang selama ini menjadi oksigen yang pas untuk paru-paruku. Hanya dia yang selama ini pengisi relung penuh hatiku. Hanya dia… Kyuubiku, kakakku… kekasihku.

Mungkin ini terdengar gila, karena yang amat kucintai itu bukan hanya seorang pria, tetapi juga kakak kandungku sendiri, satu-satunya orang yang menerima kehadiranku di bumi ini. Dia… tidak pernah menyalahkanku akan rasa sakit yang harus dia tanggung karena kehilangan ibu. Dia… adalah orang yang selalu berdiri tegak di depanku setiap ada caci maki yang menusuk telingaku. Dia… Kyuubiku itu, adalah seseorang yang selalu menjadi sandaranku setiapku rapuh.

Aku memang lelaki lemah, karena itu selalu berusaha menjadi seseorang yang kuat. Agar kelak keadaan kami berbanding terbalik, agar kelak aku yang melindunginya yang sudah amat rapuh karena kesakitannya. Aku tahu dia sakit, sangat-sangat tahu bahwa dia belum bisa memenuhi keegoisanku yang ingin memiliki wujud sempurnanya, hatinya. Tapi seperti yang kukatakan, aku ini egois, aku tidak peduli sekalipun mungkin cintanya untukku tidak lebih dari rasa simpati karena aku yang kuat selalu bersikap lemah di depannya. Aku tidak peduli itu…

Karena dia selalu bilang aku malaikatnya…

Kyuubi selalu bilang aku itu mimpinya yang sempurna.

Karena itu…

Aku akan tetap seperti ini, berpura-pura lemah agar dia selalu melindungiku, menyayangiku, dan menjadi kekasihku. Selamanya…

Yah! Namikaze Kyuubi selamanya akan menjadi milik Namikaze Naruto.

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, tapi alur, karakter, dan ide cerita ini murni dari otak beku Nay.**

**Pairing**

**SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, KyuuNaruKyuu**

**Genre**

**Romance, Hurt**

**WARNING**

**Miss typos, OOC, lemon, incest, dan yang pasti ini itu YAOI.**

**Well… ini buat kalian yang ngarep banget ada scene incest khusus KyuuNaruKyuu. Hehehe. Sengaja dipisahin dari fic aslinya soalnya Nay ngerasa gak cocok aja. Hohoho! Jadi, ini cuma seandainya ya. Seandainya berarti jauh dari kata iya. Jadi, apa yang ada di fic ini gak ada sangkut pautnya sama kelanjutan fic MY LOVELY UKE.**

**NO LIKE DON'T READ PLEASE!**

.

.

Need Your LOVE, Brother!

**Flashback ON**

"Naruto, ayo cepat. Hari ini hari pertamamu masuk sekolah, kan?" seorang pemuda bersurai orange kemerahan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan tubuh basah. Telanjang dada, memamerkan perut six packnya yang dibalut kulit putih susu dengan dua tonjolan pink di setiap bagian dadanya. Rambutnya menciptakan hujan kecil yang mengenai wajah adik manisnya.

Si pirang menggeliat lalu menatap kakaknya yang berdiri sambil menunduk, balas menatapnya dengan sorot mata lembut. Rubi itu… betapa Naruto amat mengagumi sepasang permata merah yang amat indah. Naruto mulai menyapu pandangannya, menikmati tubuh mulus kakaknya yang sedang telanjang dada. Bagian bawahnya hanya ditutupi sebuah handuk tebal warna putih yang dililit rapi di pinggul, membuat Naruto seketika menelan ludah dan ingin menarik si handuk pengganggu yang biadab itu.

"Kyuu-nii…"

"Berhenti berpikiran kotor tentangku pirang. Cepat mandi, dan ganti pakaianmu. Kau bau!" Kyuubi menepuk jidat adiknya pelan. Kepala yang masih dililit perban tipis itu tak luput dari pandangan Kyuubi. Matanya kembali menyayu. Hhh… luka yang belum kering sepenuhnya di kepala Naruto itu mengingatkan Kyuubi pada kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu. Saat adiknya yang sinting itu terjun bebas dari lantai dua sekolah. Koma dua minggu, dan saat sadar, adiknya justru mengamuk seperti orang gila dan hampir bunuh diri lagi. Sampai akhirnya Kyuubi memeluknya, berusaha menenangkannya sambil mengatakan, 'Ashiteru!'

Naruto menjadi tenang, ia tersenyum bahagia lalu kembali pingsan. Dan saat sadar, raut wajahnya tampak lebih cerah, ia meminta Kyuubi mengulangi kalimat cinta itu berulang-ulang, sampai Kyuubi lelah sendiri mengucapkannya namun tetap tersenyum lembut saat melihat sapphire cantik itu benar-benar berbinar memberi hangat. Yah! Hati Kyuubi menghangat.

"Cium aku dulu, Kyuu-nii!" rengek Naruto manja. Masih betah menatap tubuh setengah telanjang kakaknya. Kyuubi memutar kedua bola matanya bosan lalu membungkuk, ia mengecup bibir Naruto sekilas dan menggesekkan hidung mereka.

"Mandilah! Akan kusiapkan sarapan untukmu!" kata Kyuubi bossy. Naruto mengangguk semangat, ia beringsut dari kasur, mengambil handuknya yang tergantung di dekat pintu lalu masuk ke kamar mandi sambil bersenandung. Kyuubi menatap pintu itu sayu lalu menghela napas.

Berat!  
ini benar-benar tidak mudah bagi Kyuubi, bagaimana mungkin ia memacari adiknya sendiri? Sementara Kyuubi sangat sadar bahwa dirinya adalah seorang yang STRAIGHT! Yah, Kyuubi menyukai wanita, masih sangat menyayangi Anko.

Tapi Naruto lebih membutuhkanmu, Kyuu! Sudah terlalu lama ia hidup menderita! Tegas Kyuubi pada dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya Kyuubi menghela napas lalu melepaskan lilitan handuknya, berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil seragamnya. Ia melirik dua koper besar yang berisi semua barang bawaannya dan Naruto.

Hhh…

Mulai malam ini mereka akan tidur di asrama!

.

.

"Kau tidak perlu tinggal di asrama, Kyuu!" kata Minato saat Kyuubi berjalan menuju teras rumah beriringan dengan Naruto. koper-koper mereka diambil oleh dua orang pelayan pria. Kyuubi menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan sofa ruang tamu yang diduduki ayahnya. Ayahnya menatap Kyuubi intens, sama sekali tidak melirik pada putranya yang lain.

Hhh… memangnya sejak kapan Minato menganggap Naruto putranya?

"Aku lebih suka tinggal di sana!" kata Kyuubi tegas. Memberi isyarat pada Naruto agar berjalan lebih dulu. Naruto menurut, lagipula untuk apa dia di sana bukan? Mengharapkan Minato memeluknya sambil mengucapkan belajar giatlah Nak? Hhh… dalam mimpi!

"Kau harus mulai fokus dengan Namikaze dan Uzumaki Corp."

"Aku tidak tertarik!"

"Namikaze Kyuubi!" Minato mulai kehabisan kesabaran. Benar-benar sudah frustasi menghadapi kelakuan anak sulungnya yang bebal dan keras kepala. "Kau-"

"JANGAN MENGATURKU LAGI, TOU-SAN!" teriak Kyuubi frustasi setelah memastikan Naruto sudah jauh pergi. "Kau ingin membuatku gila, hah?"

Kyuubi mendengus lalu keluar dari mansion mewahnya. Meninggalkan Minato yang tidak berkutik karena kata-kata tajamnya. Tidak menyadari bahwa dua kalimat itu sanggup merobek hatinya sebagai seorang ayah. Yah! Minato terluka karena sikap satu-satunya anak yang diharapkannya, yang selalu menjadi kebanggaannya.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

3 bulan kemudian…

Sudah lama sekali rasanya Kyuubi satu kamar asrama dengan Naruto, menempati kamar VIP yang disediakan dengan harga sewa yang bisa dibilang mahal. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa menempati kamar mewah itu. Sebuah kamar dengan interior serba putih dan barang-barang mewah yang memang sengaja di beli Kyuubi khusus untuk kamarnya.

Catnya perpaduan antara biru dan merah di kedua sisinya. Sebuah TV LCD 32 inch bertengger di tengah ruangan, diberi fasilitas dua kasur berukuran sedang namun sangat nyaman mengingat harganya pun yang sesuai. Terdapat dua lemari besar yang saling berhadapan, barat-utara. Perpaduan dua warna cat mencolok dengan warna putih bersih itu membuat kedua Namikaze nyaman berlama-lama di sana. Naruto yang suka dingin membuat Kyuubi memasang dua AC di kamarnya, di dalam kamar, dan ruang santai tanpa dinding yang terdapat juga meja belajar.

Kyuubi menatap Naruto yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, lewat sebuah cermin kecil yang ia taruh di meja belajarnya selagi membaca buku. Meja belajarnya memang membelakangi pintu kamar mandi. Saat mendengar suara pintu di buka, matanya tanpa sadar mengintip sesosok pemuda jangkung yang baru selesai mandi.

"Kau tidak mandi Kyuu-nii?" Tanya Naruto lembut. Ia menghampiri kakaknya dan memeluk leher sang kakak, tidak peduli pada badannya yang masih setengah basah. Toh! Kyuubi juga tidak menolak kan?

"Nanti saja!" jawab Kyuubi sedikit parau. Ia mendongak menatap kepala Naruto yang tepat ada di atasnya, sedikit terpukau melihat senyuman menawan bak malaikat yang sengaja diturunkan Tuhan ke dunia yang fana. Tanpa sadar Kyuubi meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Astaga! Kenapa jantungnya mendadak berdebar cepat begini, sih?

"Ada apa Kyuu-nii?" Naruto mengernyit saat melihat Kyuubi menatapnya intens. Tidak seperti biasanya, tidak ada kelembutan dalam tatapannya, tampak kosong dan layu.

Layu atau sayu?

Kyuubi berdiri dan memperpendek jaraknya dengan Naruto, mengelus kulit tan di depannya hati-hati. Lembut, telunjuknya naik dari tangan ke lengan, lalu bahu si blonde. Membuat adiknya merasakan sensasi aneh dan mengeluarkan desahan tertahan.

Kyuubi memperpendek jarak mereka berdiri, dibelainya setiap pahatan sempurna yang ada di wajah adiknya. Dagunya yang lancip, pipinya yang lembut dan terdapat tiga garis seperti kucing, hidungnya yang mancung. Naruto memejamkan matanya saat ibu jari kanan Kyuubi menyentuh kelopak matanya, membiarkan Kyuubi melakukan apa pun yang disukainya. Lalu jemari Kyuubi kembali turun dan menyentuh bibir cherry Naruto, bibir yang membuatnya menjilat bibirnya sendiri yang mendadak kering.

"Kau milikku, kan, Naru?" Tanya Kyuubi serak. Naruto kembali membuka matanya, sapphire cantiknya menatap kakaknya lembut lalu ia pun tersenyum.

"Yours!" bisik Naruto serak. Ia sendiri mulai terbakar gairahnya hanya dengan sentuhan lembut Kyuubi.

Crap! Tidak disangkanya semuanya akan secepat ini. Tapi… ini membuat hati Naruto sedikiiit… senang?

"Ngh…" Naruto mengerang saat Kyuubi langsung menarik kepalanya kasar dan mencium bibirnya, menekan kepalanya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Naruto membuka sedikit bibirnya, membiarkan lidah Kyuubi bermain lincah di dalam mulutnya. Menimbulkan bunyi keciprak yang membuatnya nyaris mabuk. Naruto mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Kyuubi, sengaja menekuk sedikit kakinya agar tinggi mereka sejajar. Yah! Naruto yang hobi renang dan berlari itu 2 inchi lebih tinggi dari kakaknya sendiri.

Tok-tok-tok!

Kyuubi menghentikan ciumannya saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Ia menggerutu pelan lalu melepaskan tubuh adiknya dengan enggan. Ia menatap Naruto datar, "Pakai pakaianmu!" perintahnya yang langsung dianggukan oleh Naruto.

Setelah melihat Naruto berpakaian rapi, Kyuubi segera berjalan menuju pintu, hendak menemui manusia kurang ajar yang menginterupsi aktivitasnya yang mulai panas. Dibukanya pintu itu kesal.

"Night-night-night my Kyuu-chan!"

Oke! Kalian bisa ditebak siapa manusia OOC itu. Hehehe

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Kyuubi jadi sering mencumbui Naruto, ia mulai terobsesi pada tubuh adiknya sendiri. Tubuh Naruto yang tinggi langsing dan sedikit berotot itu sering membuat Kyuubi mengkhayalkan yang tidak-tidak tentang adiknya. Sampai akhirnya… malam itu Kyuubi mendapatkan kesempatannya, kesempatan untuk mendapatkan tubuh menggiurkan milik si pirang. Namun sialnya! Lagi-lagi dua Uchiha itu datang menganggu. Yah! Benar-benar mengganggu, mereka bahkan merekam adegan lime KyuuNaru dan menjadikannya bahan ancaman untuk dua Namikaze.

"Kyuu-nii! Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Naruto begitu memergoki Kyuubi yang sedang melamun di atap sekolah. Kyuubi sedang berdiri dengan tatapan kosong dengan kedua tangan bersidekap di atas pagar. Surai orang kemerahannya yang sedikit gondrong itu bergoyang-goyang terhempas hembusan angin sore yang menyegarkan.

"Kau!" jawab Kyuubi singkat. Nadanya terdengar dingin dan menusuk, membuat Naruto resah dan takut. Kenapa cara bicara Kyuubi berubah? Apa ia melakukan kesalahan lagi yang membuat kakaknya marah?

"Kali ini apa salahku Kyuu-nii?" Tanya Naruto sedih. Sudah sangat yakin Kyuubi marah karena begitu berbalik tatapan mata Kyuubi begitu dingin tanpa ekspresi, membuat adiknya itu bergidik ngeri. Atau… sakit?

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! BENAR-BENAR TIDAK TAHAN!" teriak Kyuubi murka. Meluapkan seluruh emosinya selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini. "Selalu saja mengusikku, selalu saja tidak membiarkanku berpikir tenang, APA INI YANG KAU MAU, HAH?!" Kyuubi semakin marah. Wajahnya bahkan kini memerah.

Naruto menunduk dalam, ia tersenyum nyeri lalu menggumam, "Kau sudah sadar dengan perasaanmu sendiri, ya? Jadi selama ini kau menahan diri?" tanyanya lirih.

Naruto tidak berkutik lagi. Kyuubi sudah sadar bahwa cintanya pada Naruto hanya sebuah rasa simpati. Yah! Rasa simpati yang berlebihan dan pastinya menyakiti hati sang namikaze sulung sendiri.

Sudah cukup!

Naruto tidak ingin bersikap egois lagi, ia tidak ingin menyakiti Kyuubi lebih dari ini.

Kyuubi bebas memilih kekasih, tidak bisa selamanya menjadi milik Naruto. walau bagaimanapun selama ini Kyuubi tidak pernah mencintainya bukan?

Memikirkan itu… hati Naruto seakan diremas tangan tak terlihat. Sakit! Amat sangat sakit. Sampai tanpa sadar Naruto meringis menahan nyeri, meringisi luka di hati yang tidak terobati.

Dulu mereka memang pernah berjanji, saat Naruto masih dianggap Kyuubi hanya sebatas adik. Kyuubi dan Naruto bebas berpacaran dengan siapa pun dengan syarat hanya mereka yang boleh menyentuh tetapi tidak boleh disentuh. Tapi Naruto melanggar janjinya, Naruto mencelakai semua gadis yang didekati Kyuubi sekalipun tidak pernah menyentuh kakak semata wayangnya.

Dan kini… semuanya sudah berakhir. Naruto harus melepaskan sang kakak demi kebahagiaan orang yang dicintainya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyuubi layu, berusaha tersenyum sekalipun gurat kesakitannya benar-benar terlihat jelas.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyuu. Sangat, dan kau tahu itu!" Naruto menghela napas lalu memiringkan kepalanya, memasang wajah polos lalu kembali tersenyum bak malaikat, "Tapi aku juga ingin kau bahagia meski bukan bersamaku. Jika memang kau mencintai Itachi, pergilah! Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh! Aku tidak ingin memaksakan kehendakmu lagi."

Kalimat terakhir Naruto membuat hatinya mencelos sendiri, ia berbalik lalu berjalan gontai menuju pintu. Tidak ingin air matanya yang mulai menetes itu dilihat sang kakak dan membuat Kyuubi ragu.

Kau tidak boleh egois, Nar!

Kyuubi kakakmu, dan dia terlalu sempurna untuk dimiliki manusia hina sepertimu!

Naruto terus menggumamkan dua kalimat itu di dalam hati, Kyuubi yang terlalu baik dan sempurna untuknya. Naruto yang terlalu kotor dan penuh dosa bahkan kelahirannya pun sanggup merenggut nyawa sang ibunda tercinta.

Yah! Mereka tidak cocok!

'Kami memang tidak cocok.' Naruto tersenyum miris dalam hati. 'Tapi… jika ada hal yang harus kusebutkan tidak kusesali akan semua rasa sakit yang kualami selama ini… adalah mencintaimu… Kyuubi Nii-san.'

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

"Patah hati oleh kakakmu, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke saat melihat Naruto berjalan melewatinya dengan tampang kusut. Naruto mendongak dan menatap Sasuke sedih, sorot matanya yang biru redup itu kini tampak benar-benar kelam. Seolah kehilangan cahaya hidupnya, seolah tidak ada lagi kehidupan di dunia yang si pirang inginkan. Naruto tersenyum miris.

"Yah!" katanya parau. Ia berjalan melewati Sasuke tapi si blue dark itu langsung menarik tangan Naruto dan memeluknya erat, membuat Naruto sedikit terkesiap kemudian menyamankan posisi kepalanya di pundak Sasuke.

"Aku… patah hati!" Naruto bergumam serak. Sasuke yang mendengarnya tak bisa menjawab, satu sisi ia sangat senang karena akhirnya Naruto melepaskan cinta terlarangnya pada kakak sendiri, tapi di sisi lain ia juga tidak tega pada si blonde yang biasanya kuat dan hebat itu kini tampak rapuh.

"Tenanglah…" kata Sasuke akhirnya setelah diam beberapa saat, "Aku ada untukmu…"

.

.

Kyuubi yang baru menuruni tangga dan hendak berbelok ingin meluruskan kesalah pahaman Naruto akan kata-katanya tadi langsung tak berkutik saat melihat adiknya kini sedang berpelukan dengan Sasuke. Ia mendesis geram lalu kemudian mendecih.

"Dia bersikap seolah aku meninggalkannya padahal justru dia sendiri yang ingin meninggalkanku. Adik kurang ajar!" gumamnya kesal. Apalagi saat melihat Sasuke yang membelai-belai surai pirang adik kesayangannya, membuat emosi Kyuubi meledak-ledak dan ingin memotong tangan unggas itu detik itu juga.

Kyuubi hendak menyusul Naruto, tapi saat melihat Itachi berjalan menujunya dari arah yang berlawanan, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Menghadapi si sulung Uchiha itu pasti akan cukup merepotkan. Dan ia sedang malas membuang waktu. Akhirnya Kyuubi memilih berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Besok hari libur bukan?

Mungkin… sebaiknya aku mengajaknya berkencan!

Kyuubi tertawa iblis menapaki sepanjang koridor menuju asramanya, meninggalkan suara gema mengerikan yang akan membuat siapa pun merinding jika mendengarnya.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

"Kyuu-nimph…" Kyuubi membungkam bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya. Ia mendorong Naruto ke kasur lalu menindihnya, membuat Naruto yang terbelalak itu tidak memiliki celah untuk melawan, kedua tangannya dicengkeram oleh tangan kakaknya, lagipula… siapa juga yang mau melawan? Naruto hanya ingin meminta penjelasan.

Pagi-pagi saat sedang jogging tiba-tiba Kyuubi menemuinya dan meminta adiknya itu pergi bersamanya. Naruto yang tadinya hendak menolak mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat wajah suram Kyuubi. Tak apalah, pikirnya hari ini bisa menjadi kencan terakhir mereka bukan?

Tanpa mengganti pakaiannya, Kyuubi menyeret Naruto ke mobilnya dan membawanya pergi dari asrama. Menuju salah satu villanya yang ada di salah satu sudut kota Tokyo. Villa mewah yang dikelilingi perkebunan strawberry milik keluarga besar namikaze. Naruto terus menuruti semua yang diperintahkan Kyuubi dengan nada dingin. Ia juga diam saja saat Kyuubi menyeretnya masuk ke dalam kamar, kamar mewah yang memberikan view keindahan taman buatan yang memanjakan mata.

Tapi tiba-tiba Kyuubi menarik tangannya, membalikan tubuhnya dan menciumnya kasar, membuat Naruto bingung sendiri dengan apa yang diinginkan oleh kakaknya?

"Kyuu…" Naruto mendesah saat Kyuubi mulai menjilati leher tannya, sengaja mendongakkan kepalanya agar kakaknya itu lebih leluasa. Merasa adiknya tidak akan melawan, Kyuubi melepaskan cengkeramannya dan mulai meraba-raba tubuh adiknya. Ternyata tidak sesulit yang ia pikirkan.

"Ngh…" Naruto mengerang saat Kyuubi mulai mengelus-elus sesuatu di balik celananya, salah satu tangan Kyuubi naik dan menyusup masuk ke singlet biru muda Naruto, mencari salah satu tonjolan pink yang pastinya sudah mulai mengeras.

"Sssshhh…" Kyuubi ikut mendesah saat Naruto ikut meraba-raba tubuhnya, membelai setiap lekukan tubuh Kyuubi yang selama ini begitu didambakannya. Kyuubi mengecup-jilat-gigit-hisap leher Naruto penuh nafsu, mata rubinya semakin menyayu tertutup kabut gairah saat Naruto mulai mendesahkan suara-suara erotis yang semakin memabukannya.

"Naru…"

"Kyuuuh…" Naruto merem-melek saat Kyuubi mulai meremas-remas miliknya yang sudah sangat menegang di balik celananya, bibir Kyuubi terus memberi banyak hickey di leher dan tengkuk si pirang.

"Buka bajumu Naru, dia mengganggu!" suruh Kyuubi serak. Dengan lemas Naruto membuka singletnya dan melemparnya sembarang. Ia langsung kembali terbaring saat ditindih oleh Kyuubi, bibir mereka kembali bertaut berusaha saling mendominasi. Naruto memejamkan matanya rapat sambil sesekali mengerang merespon setiap sentuhan Kyuubi. Hhh… sudah sangat lama ia menginginkan ini, dicumbui dan dinikmati oleh tubuh sempurna Kyuubi.

"Akkh!" Naruto menjerit saat Kyuubi menggigit lehernya kasar. Benar-benar menggigit. Hal ini lah salah satu yang mengerikan dalam diri Kyuubi, sangat suka bermain kasar?

"Tenanglah Kyuu-nii, aku tidak akan ke mana-mana!" protes Naruto setelah sekali lagi menjerit karena Kyuubi meremas miliknya terlalu keras. Sampai terasa linu.

"Mph?" Kyuubi tersenyum nakal sambil mengulum puting Naruto meliukkan lidahnya ke sana-kemari membuat adiknya itu merintih nikmat dan kembali memejamkan matanya rapat.

"Kau menyebalkan… Kyuuhhh…" Naruto meremas-remas rambut Kyuubi dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya sudah mulai menyusup masuk ke dalam celana Kyuubi dan mengocok milik kakaknya lembut.

"Crap…ssshhh!" Kyuubi mendesis saat kenikmatan mulai menjalar ke seluruh aliran darahnya, menembus tulang sumsumnya, membuatnya ikut mendesah bersama sang adik di bawahnya. Mereka saling memanjakan milik pasangan mereka, membuat orang yang mendapat hand job itu mendesah sambil memanggil nama orang yang dicinta.

"Kyuuh… argh!" Naruto mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya. Sial! Padahal Kyuubi memberinya service dari balik celana.

"Kau keluar Naru!" Kyuubi tersenyum nakal. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari dalam celananya. Tidak ingin ketahuan bahwa dirinya sendiri juga hampir orgasme.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya jengah sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya, tersenyum saat Kyuubi membuka celana Naruto dan melemparnya sembarang arah.

"Aku pikir kau ingin putus dariku Kyuu-nii!" kata Naruto sambil menjadikan kedua tangannya bantal. Mendengar itu Kyuubi hanya mendecih, lalu kembali mengurut batang milik Naruto yang sudah berkerut. Ingin membangunkannya sekali lagi.

"Kau yang salah paham. Maksudku aku sudah tidak tahan menahan hasratku yang ingin memiliki tubuhmu. Kau malah berlari dan menangis dalam pelukan si unggas!" Kyuubi mencibir. Serta merta Naruto menyeringai dibuatnya, tidak bisa memungkiri hatinya sangat bahagia saat berpikir kemungkinan Kyuubi err cemburu?

"Kau cemburu?"

"Tentu saja! Kau kekasihku! Ukeku, atau mau jadi seme juga boleh!" Kyuubi tidak membantah sama sekali.

"Tidak! Aku saja yang jadi uke. Sejak dulu memang itu kok keinginanku!" Naruto menolak. Kyuubi hanya mendecih lalu mengulum batang Naruto, menjilat lubang kecil dipuncaknya lalu memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Membuat Naruto mendesah keras karena sensasi asing yang untuk pertama kalinya ia rasakan. Ahh… Naruto sangat tidak menyesal karena menerima ajakkan Kyuubi kali ini.

Kyuubi terus memanjakan batang milik Naruto, mengeluar masukannya ke dalam mulut cepat membuat adiknya meronta menggeliat namun tidak ingin menghentikan tingkah sang kakak. Milik Naruto kembali berdiri tegak, Naruto terus mendesah nikmat dan menyebut nama Kyuubi, membuat kakaknya itu semakin bersemangat dan mempercepat kocokannya. Sampai akhirnya tangan Naruto menahan kepala Kyuubi dan mendorongnya.

Naruto duduk dan menyeringai saat melihat kakaknya itu cemberut tak suka, ia berdehem dengan suara seraknya, "Giliranku, Nii-san!" kata Naruto mengejek namun memasang wajah polos. Membuat Kyuubi ingin menjitak kepala pirangnya karena ekspresi Naruto masih bisa seperti itu walau pun nada bicaranya berbeda.

"Terserah kau saja!" Kyuubi membaringkan tubuhnya, membiarkan Naruto melepas celana jeans gombrang selututnya. Naruto merangkak ke atas tubuh kakaknya dan menundukkan kepalanya tepat di atas milik Kyuubi yang sudah menegang. Menjilatnya erotis lalu kemudian baru menggenggamnya lembut.

Kyuubi menjadikan kedua tangannya bantal, memejamkan matanya sambil melenguh pelan saat Naruto mulai mengocok miliknya dengan tempo teratur. Semakin lama semakin cepat membuat Kyuubi sesekali mendesahkan nama adiknya dan memintanya mempercepat gerakan tangannya, Naruto mengulum milik Kyuubi yang sedikit lebih besar dari miliknya. Ia memaju mundurkan kepalanya berusaha membuat Kyuubi nyaman dan kesetanan sehingga terobsesi dengan setiap elusan tubuhnya.

"Narutoh!" Kyuubi memanggil nama Naruto saat mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya, membuat si pirang menyeringai saat melihat wajah putih mulus sang kakak kini memerah dan penuh peluh. Dadanya naik turun dan matanya setengah terpejam.

"Kau lelah Kyuu? Mau kita hentikan saja?" Tanya Naruto mengejek. Sengaja ingin membuat kakaknya tersinggung. Menjilat bibirnya yang belepotan cairan orgasme sang kakak.

Got it!

Dan sepertinya rencana Naruto berhasil, mata Kyuubi langsung terbuka sempurna dan menunjukkan seringaiannya saat melihat si pirang tersenyum menggoda, sampai kemudian si pirang kembali terbaring ditindihnya.

"Kau menantangku, uke?" Tanya Kyuubi geram, masih terlihat seringaian mengerikan di bibir tipisnya. Naruto menarik tengkuk Kyuubi sampai akhirnya bibir mereka hanya dipisahkan jarak dua senti.

"Jika kau bisa, lakukan saja." Tantang Naruto angkuh, mendesah tepat di depan bibir Kyuubi, menguarkan aroma mint dari mulutnya, Kyuubi memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap hembusan napas Naruto yang menerpa wajahnya. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali membuka matanya, menatap adiknya ragu.

"Kau yakin? Aku tidak mau kau menyesal."

"Aku tidak akan menyesal, aku ingin kita sama-sama jadi yang pertama!"

Kyuubi kemudian kembali mengingat pertunangannya dengan Itachi yang tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Ia tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk, sedikit terkesiap dengan sorot kesungguhan adiknya.

"Kalau begitu, biar kau saja yang menjadi seme!" Kyuubi melepaskan kaos merahnya lalu menggulingkan tubuhnya, kini Naruto yang ada di atasnya.

"Tidak! Aku hanya ingin menjadi ukemu, Kyuu. Pliis!"Naruto kembali menggulingkan tubuhnya sampai Kyuubi ada di atasnya.

"Jangan keras kepala, aku tidak ingin si Keriput itu yang menjadi seme pertamaku!" Kyuubi kembali menggulingkan tubuhnya dan memutar posisinya.

"Kau lupa dengan taruhan yang kau buat dengan si unggas itu, Kyuu? Bulan depan aku dan Sasuke akan bertarung habis-habisan untuk menunjukkan di antara kami siapa yang terkuat? Yang kalah harus rela satu bulan menjadi uke. Aku juga tidak mau dia yang menjadi seme pertamaku!" Naruto menggulingkan tubuhnya sampai ia yang ada di posisi bawah. Kali ini sambil memberi glare mematikan pada sang kakak yang sudah menjadikannya bahan taruhan.

"Kau tidak percaya diri, Naru-chan?" Kyuubi menyeringai, masih ingin menggoda adiknya yang kini cemberut.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin terlalu sombong dan mengambil resiko."

"Baiklah!" Kyuubi mengangkat bahu dan mengangguk. "Aku yang menjadi sememu kali ini!" ia menundukkan kepalanya dan langsung mengulum bibir adiknya.

"Eh, bagaimana kalau kita bergiliran saja? Jadi sama-sama menjadi uke dan menjadi seme?" usul Kyuubi sinting. Masih tidak ingin menyerah dan ingin diperuke oleh adiknya sendiri.

Naruto hampir frustasi dibuatnya, kenapa Kyuubi tidak mengerti Naruto tidak ingin Kyuubi menjadi uke karena takut kakaknya itu kesakitan? Apalagi mereka itu kan sama-sama perawan?

"Kau tahu, katanya sex itu untuk pertama sangat menyakitkan? Ada kemungkinan selama beberapa hari kita susah berjalan. Aku tidak ingin kau mengalaminya, Kyuu!" kata Naruto sungguh-sungguh, hal itu membuat dahi Kyuubi berkedut dan emosinya naik sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Jangan memperlakukanku seperti manusia lemah, pirang! Kau ingin aku menghajarmu?!" sembur Kyuubi galak. Bikin Naruto di bawahnya menutup kedua telinganya lalu nyengir canggung.

"Bukan itu mak-"

"Setuju atau tidak sama sekali?!" potong Kyuubi cepat. Tidak memberi Naruto pilihan atau alasan. Akhirnya, Naruto hanya mengangguk pasrah dengan usulan sinting kakaknya.

.

**Nayrusakyuchi**

.

.

Sasuke duduk sambil menyesap kopi hitam di balkon kamarnya, sesekali melirik jam tangannya karena si pirang itu sejak pagi masih belum kembali. Tiba-tiba hatinya diliputi perasaan khawatir, mengingat Naruto yang baru patah hati mungkin saja mengalami frustasi, kan? Bagaimana kalau Naruto…

Ah! Sasuke menyingkirkan pemikiran buruknya, ia yakin Naruto pasti baik-baik saja. Sampai tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan memanggil nama Sasuke seperti orang kesetanan.

"Sas, kau lihat Kyuubi?" Tanya Itachi panik. Entah kenapa ia merasakan firasat buruk hari ini. Sasuke berdiri lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Oh. Rubah itu. Aku lihat tadi pagi dia menyeret Naruto masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan pergi, sudah sore begini, kenapa mereka belum kembali, ya?" kata Sasuke watados banget. Gak ngeliat muka Itachi yang mendadak pucat dan ingin menelan Sasuke bulat-bulat.

Geplak! Tanpa segan Itachi menggeplak kepala Sasuke sampai yang digeplak mengaduh kesakitan. Sasuke mengelus-elus kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BAKA ANIKI?!"

"SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA BAKA OTOUTO, KENAPA KAU MEMBIARKAN MEREKA BERDUA PERGI?!" Itachi tak kalah berteriak OOC. Kesal pada kepolosan adiknya yang justru membiarkan dua Namikaze itu pergi. Pantas saja mendadak Itachi merasa patah hati. Ahh! Bukan kah Itachi memasangkan penyadap di balik telinga Kyuubi tadi malam? Itachi langsung mencari earphonenya berharap tidak terlambat. Kenapa ia tidak mengingatnya dari tadi sih?

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukan kah hubungan mereka sudah berakhir kemarin sore?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengernyit. Menyangka kemarin adalah titik kemenangannya dalam mendapatkan Naruto. Itachi tidak memedulikannya dan langsung memasang earphone yang ia taruh di kantong celananya ke telinga, mengatur volume suara.

"Kenapa sepi sekali?" Itachi memutar pengontrol volume di tangan kanannya sambil mengernyit.

"Tadaimaa…" kata seseorang lirih. membuat Uchiha brothers itu menoleh pada pintu yang terbuka. Baik Itachi maupun Sasuke terbelalak saat melihat Naruto dan Kyuubi masuk ke dalam kamar sambil Naruto yang memapah Kyuubi berjalan.

Benarkan dugaan Naruto?

Kyuubi akan kesulitan berjalan karena tidak terbiasa dengan rasa sakit. Naruto bukannya tidak percaya dengan kekuatan Kyuubi, tapi karena Kyuubi memang tidak pernah melakukan hal ekstrim sepertinya –nyayatin tangan sendiri, jatuhin diri sendiri di tangga, lompat dari lantai dua, dll- tentu Kyuubi cukup shock saat mengalami rasa sakit di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Wajahnya pun tampak pucat. Tapi saat melihat dua Uchiha yang menatap kedatangan dua Namikaze yang berjalan tertatih dan raut wajah kusut. Kyuubi menyeringai pada Itachi.

"Kau kalah Keriput!"

Crap! Wajah Itachi langsung semakin pucat, sedangkan Sasuke kini menatap Naruto yang juga mulai menyeringai padanya.

"Bukan kah kalian sudah putus? Ap-apa kalian me-melakukan it-itu?" Tanya Sasuke terbata-bata. Wajahnya tak kalah pucat dari Itachi saat Naruto mengangguk dengan gerakan slow motion.

"Yah. Kemarin kami hanya akting!" kata Naruto dusta.

"SIAPA YANG MENJADI UKE?!" Tanya Itachi dan Sasuke penuh harap. Berharap bukan pasangan mereka lah yang diperuke oleh salah satu Namikaze.

Naruto dan Kyuubi bertatapan sebentar lalu menatap dua Uchiha sambil menyeringai iblis.

"Kami!" jawab KyuuNaru kompak.

"TIIIIIDAAAAAAAKKK!"

END

.

Haduh, gomen-gomen, tadinya Nay mau bikin ampe lemon. Tapi nay gak kuaaat, bener-bener gak kuaaaaaaat! Hahaha!

Fic ini udah selesai dari bulan lalu loh, tapi maaf baru sempet Nay publish soalnya Tadinya chap ini kan mau Nay gabungin sama story aslinya. Tapi kesannya nanggung sana-sini. Jadi… Nay putusin chapter ini misah dari fic aslinya. Hehehe

Lagian fic **My Lovely Uke** udah Nay hiatus sih, bareng sama ff **Gara-gara menculik Sasuke**, and **Special uke? You aren't my lovely uke?**

Alasannya?

Entahlah! Daripada Nay bikin banyak readers berharap dan ngedemo Nay terus sana-sini. Kalo ada tulisan hiatus kan gak bakalan ada yg protes. Tapi sementara kok, mudah-mudahan paling lama setengah tahun deh.

RnR pliiis?

Arigatou…

**Original Story By**

**Nay** –Naymisella-


End file.
